Diabetics taking regular insulin to control blood glucose some experience a 30-60 minute delay before the appearance of insulin in the bloodstream. Therefore insulin must be taken 30-60 minutes prior to meals. Monomeric insulin does not aggregate together and each molecule stays in solution independently. Therefore it appears in the bloodstream faster which could be a major benefit to patients trying to control their glucose.